


The Breath Before the Plunge

by RideBoldlyRide



Series: Conversations in the Dark [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: The night before Sozin's Comet, Katara finds herself distracted and awake, worrying over Aang. Luckily, she has someone to help her out of her own mind.***"Did you want him to kiss you?""I don't- I-" Her words were staccato, sharp and fast, and she swallowed to calm her tongue. When she finally regained control of her bucking thoughts, she turned to look once more. "No. I don't think I did."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Conversations in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916614
Comments: 15
Kudos: 279





	The Breath Before the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet and discussion on a discord I frequent, and I decided to compile and post it here. This is going to be the start of a series of One-Shots, all with a focus on conversation rather than environment. (it's my way of strengthening my weakness)
> 
> Keep an eye out for more segments. ❤️
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

The stars were sharp above; crystals hanging from a velvet canopy. They reflected brightly in too-blue eyes.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Her words were small, meant only for her ears. 

"He will." The raspy voice startled her. A blush colors her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Who said I was asleep?"

"Oh."

A companionable silence fell between them, only for her words to bubble up like a small spring. 

"So you're nervous too?"

She heard him move against Appa's fur, and she turned towards the sound. Amber met sea blue. 

"I think you'd be stupid not to be."

Katara nodded sagely, turning her eyes back up to the endless heavens. She felt small.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"He'll come back, Katara. He has to. He has too much to lose."

There was an edge to his voice, and she bent towards him again, this time turning her entire body to face him. He faced away from her, as if attempting to distance himself. 

"What do you mean, Zuko?"

The edge in his voice was still there when he spoke again. 

"There's too much for him to lose. His friends, Appa, the remnants of the world he knows." His eyes flicked towards her for a moment then away. "You."

Blinking rapidly, she turned away, once more looking to the skies for comfort. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The edge is replaced with something bitter as he lets out a muted bark of a laugh. 

"You're the Avatar's girl, right? He's got to come back for that."

A storm in her eyes furrowed her brow and she crossed her arms with a huff. 

"I'm nobody's ' _girl_ '. You should know just how much they got wrong, 'Your Honorableness'."

Zuko shot up to his elbows, eyes slightly wide. 

"Katara, I- sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

She sat silently for a moment, eyes averted from him, before sighing. Arms unfurling, she finally spoke again. 

"No, you're just saying what everybody else already thinks."

"So..." He paused for a moment, a hand going to the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his, she noticed. "So, you're not? The Avatar's Girl?"

Her voice escaped small. "No. But not because he doesn't want me to be."

"What does that mean?"

Blue eyes took in the young prince before her, his silhouette outlined by the stars, and she wondered, not for the first time, just what he could ask that she wouldn't answer. She didn't want to talk about Aang, after all, she hadn't brought herself to even tell Sokka about the kiss at the theater. Something told her he wouldn't be happy about it. 

"He kissed me."

"Oh."

Her gaze followed him as he sunk back down on to Appa's fur. Throwing an arm behind his head, he stared up at the sky above them. She followed his gaze. It was a long moment before he spoke again. 

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"I don't- I-" Her words were staccato, sharp and fast, and she swallowed to calm her tongue. When she finally regained control of her bucking thoughts, she turned to look once more. "No. I don't think I did."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I think so?" Her words were hesitant. "I told him I was confused."

"Mm." 

"What?"

Gold eyes reflected back the starlight to her as he flicked his gaze her way. 

"He's a guy. We don't do subtle."

"Oh." She blew out a sigh and sunk further into the fur. "Oh, _shit._ "

The young woman about fell off her perch when Zuko broke forth in a seemingly abrupt laugh. 

"What?!" Indignance flooded her everything, and she propped up on her elbow, glaring at him. "Are you laughing at me?"

A snort escaped him. "No! Well, I guess yes? But not like that!"

"Then what?!"

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you curse."

"Oh." She deflated, a blush once more on her cheeks. Even in the dim light, she could see his face lit up in a smile. "Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. Just caught me by surprise."

She settled back down on her side, as a moment of tension seemed to pass between them. There was something unsaid, Katara could feel, but couldn't identify it.

"If you keep that up," Zuko's voice was light, as if commenting on the weather, "I don't know if Aang could look you in the eyes anymore. After all, a lady shouldn't talk like that..." 

The gasp that filled the space between them was laced with her own smile.

"Jerk!" Her protest was lighthearted, and she playfully shoved him. Another pause. She began tentatively. "Do you think it would work?"

The laugh that escaped him was soft. "To discourage Aang? Maybe, but probably not enough."

Her smile faded, replaced by something more eager and more delicate. "And you?"

His eyes flicked to her once more, and they glowed molten. Blue steadily met his in return. She was too close to the brink of the world to be hesitant anymore. Breath held, she waited. 

"Honestly," a beginning of a gentle smile pulled on his lips, "I find a person who speaks their mind refreshing."

"Really? Even when it's not dignified?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

She didn't even recognize the grin on her lips until she saw it on his. Cautiously, he extended a hand towards her. Just as carefully, she met it. Leaning up onto his elbow, his lips met the back of her knuckles.

"It'll be okay, Katara."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we've got each other." A shrug rolled across his shoulders. "Let Aang do his job. As long as we're watching each other's backs, we'll be fine."

"You know I'll watch your back, Zuko. You're..." Her words caught, and she paused for a moment, stopping herself from what she wanted to say. On the brink or no, she found that she _needed_ to stop herself. "... Important. To me." 

Hastily, she added. "To all of us."

A soft smile was still on his lips, and their hands were still close enough she could feel the breath tickle the back of her hand. "And I'll always watch your back, Katara. Always."

Gently, she retracted her hand from his, but instead of pulling away, placed her fingertips on the edge of his marred cheek. 

"Promise?"

His eyes that had fluttered closed at the touch opened only to meet hers. 

"Promise." The young man reached for her hand, bringing it away from his cheek, but keeping it close to him again. "Get some sleep, Katara, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

She nodded, turning away and settling against the fur. A smile was permanently etched into her lips.

"Goodnight, Zuko."


End file.
